Time Heals Nothing
by Anomaly-Anomaly
Summary: Story is still up purely because I need to beta.


**Time Heals Nothing**

**--**

"Darkness, like bottle of ink spilled across a page. Everything was black and dark and the silence pressed against you and molded you like butter. The crying never stopped, but then again, neither did the screaming. Always some child ripped away from her life mourning not only her loss but the loss of someone else too; the losses of the other children like her."

--

"Blood, blood and war and death stained everything. The blood poured into the ground from the innocent humans like rain from a storm and it was a storm, a storm of war. And the limbs, ripped from their masters littered the ground like hail."

--

"The words flew from their mouths as curses sometimes and sometimes they begged. The words scratched into their skin with knives and their tiny feet bruised. Their hair, combed with letters ratted and snarled and their once clean eyes grew clouded with ink."

--

"The battles killed thousands, the fires afterward lifting smoke into the clouds to restart the process of the killing. We didn't cry or mourn our losses; they were just bodies of the storm clouds and hail. The lightning struck us and made us immortal so we didn't have to sleep or rest or eat. Although we drank the blood of any who stood in our way."

--

"The guards lived and breathed off of our pain, putting it into words and shouting it back at us. We cried more and they bruised our arms so that there were yellow and purple like paint. So we bit them with our dull teeth and pulled on their clothing with our scarred little hands."

--

"We lived to kill and we thought it would be forever, that this war was us and that we were the war. So we fought and killed and didn't think of freedom. But I was different than the others and I regretted my actions. I felt each soul die and it was like thousands of knives driving into my chest."

--

"The paper burned inside of us and the pens leaked red and blue and black like our blood. And the ink stained us so we were grey and pink and raw with thirst. The hunger jabbed our insides with its needles like L's and R's and left us bleeding inside."

--

"Thunder screamed above our heads and we killed, rain poured on our shoulders and yet we killed more. The deaths piled over me and crushed my body to the ground until I finally called out to the sky and no one heard because of the thunder and I died inside because of the storm."

--

"Our minds played tricks on us, the darkness painting blindfolds over our eyes. The future moved and we cried out in sync, screaming S's and W's into the air and the guards told us to quiet but we lied and made them pay."

--

"Our heads were clouded with half-truths and we didn't know who to believe because anyone could kill and you could kill anyone. The sky turned green with the clouds and it was fueled by our hatred until a twist of wind sunk to the ground and slid over us, destroying everything in its path."

--

"Every couple days a child would die, their faces covered by white paper, such a shock to our stained eyes that we turned away as they were carried past. The screams cut through the walls as if they were canvas and our voices knives with K's and N's and eyes sketched in black ink."

--

"We watched more and more escape the storm and outside we called them weak but inside we called them brave."

--

"The darkness was pierced by one guard, his voice from white angels with light wings that parted the dark like fire."

--

"I wanted to run so bad, wanted to escape the thunder and the hail and blood-red rain."

--

"He told me I could escape the ink and the paper and the letters, oh, God, the letters."

--

"I finally go out, and once I was out from under the storm the rain cased and the thunder let my ears hear."

--

"The V's and M's and P's ripped into my throat and I felt A and G and N and O and Y course through my body."

--

"It rained but it was not blood and I let the water wash the storm off of me so that it ran into the gutters and left my body alone."

--

"I cried and screamed like the others and it was no different than before except that now the pain was R and E and A and L."

--

"I was so thirsty but I couldn't stand the killing and the lightning hurt my eyes."

--

"I held onto the bruises and our tiny little feet."

--

"_Thirsty_."

--

"He left me as I screamed and the letters left my body for dead."

--

"_So thirsty…"_

_--_

"The man put me in the light, the sun burned my eyes like the paper covering their faces and the sun sparkled off of my skin like diamonds."

--

"I killed three people and their souls murdered mine in revenge."

--

"There was another nearby and I saw his future and mine intertwine like vines."

--

"It was raining again so I walked in the water and went into an old bar."

--

"I found the man in an old bar that reeked off alcohol and dirt and sweat."

--

"A little child walked up to me in the bar and asked me my name."

--

"I asked, _who are you? _And _why do you know me?" _

_--_

"The man asked me who I was and I told him that I was his angel."

--

"She told me that she was my angel that would save me from the souls."

--

"I saw the family next, loving and caring and kind."

--

"She told me about a coven that was not going to kill me. I thought she lied."

--

"I loved him."

--

"Though I loved her."

--

"The words and the ink and the letters are not gone from my body. They still cry that I am a F and R and E and A and K but the ink no longer covers my eyes and the paper no longer burns inside and the pens no longer weep red and blue and black and their tiny feet don't bruise anymore."

--

"We thought the storm would last forever, but it didn't, and we thought that the storm was us and we were the storm, yet we did not perish when the fighting stopped and I feel grateful because the child saved me from the souls and I am free now."

--

"And now the ink is clean and clear and the words are light and soft like cushions…

--

"Because the storm has passed,"

--

"And the words are finally written down."


End file.
